Magnet
by ABCD TaoRis Shipper
Summary: Aku ingin kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Tapi kita berada di dalama kutub yang sama, terjebak dalam salah satu kutub magnet yang sama. maka dari itu, melihatmu tersenyum adalah batas akhir kebahagianku denganmu. Kaisoo / EXO/ Drabbel


Title : MAGNET

Author : KimHanaNoona

Cast : Kim Jong In(EXO), Do Kyung Soo (EXO)

Length : Drabble

Genre : Yaoi, Romance

Rating : Semua UmurXD

AWAS TYPOBERTEBARAN! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :p

~(^o^~) Happy Reading (~^o^)~

**MAGNET**

_Kita berdua seperti magnet_

_Kita memiliki kutub_

_Karena itu kita tidak bisa bersama_

_Karena kita berada dalam kutub yang sama_

Kulihat lagi dirimu di kejauhan dengan dikelilingi gadis – gadis itu. Kau tersenyum, bahagiakah? Tak tahukahkau, aku di sini melihatmu. Melihatmu yang tersenyum, tertawa dengan dikelilingi gadis – gadis itu. Tak tahukah kau, aku sakit melihatmu dengan gerombolan gadis – gadis itu. Tak bisakah kau pergi dari sana, dan untukku. Berlari menghampiriku.

Aku tahu kita sama, tapi ingatkahkau tentang pendapat 'cinta itu buta'? Itu pedomanku. Tak bisakah kita bersama? Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu—tidak aku mencintaimu. Mungkin kau menganggap ini lelucon April Mop. Tapi, beginilah kenyataannya. Ini bulan Agustus, bukan April. Dan biar kutekankan, tidak ada yang namanya Agustus Mop.

_Kutub yang sama akan saling tolak menolak_

_Sekeras apapun mencoba, hal itu tak akan pernah berubah_

_Sekali utara tetap utara, sekali selatan akan tetap selatan_

_Tidak akan pernah berubah_

Hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya membuatku terpaksa menghetikan langkahku di halte yang terlihat lengang. Kurapatkan jaketku, menghindari angin dingin yang berhembus. Dan tanpa aba – aba kau berlari ke halte dengan tergesa – gesa. Kau megumpat pelan sambil mencoba membenarkan rambutmu yang kini tak berbentuk. Aku terseyum kecil melihat adegan itu. Sementara jantungku berdetak tak keruan sejak kau datang tadi.

Kuberanikan diri untuk memberikan saputanganku. "Maaf, permisi anda bisa gunakan ini!" ucapku pelan. Kau tersenyum berterimakasih lalu menerima sapu tanganku. Tak lama hujan berhenti turun. Dengan segera aku berlari meninggalkan halte—meninggalkanmu juga.

Tap tap, kudengar suara langkah di belakangku makin mendekat. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku menoleh, seketika mataku melebar melihat dirimu yang berdiri di tersenyum, lalu meyodorkon saputangan seraya berkata, "Ini milikmu, kau meninggalkannya tadi. Omong – omong terimakasih."

Aku menerima saputangan ituseraya mengangguk kecil. "Sama – sama," aku bergegas melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tanpa kusadari kau mengikutiku berjalan di sampingku."Keberatan berjalan bersama?" tanyamu pelan tapi yakin. Aku menggeleng kecil.

"Err…." Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya tapi bukankah ini akan terlihat aneh. Bagaimana kalau kaumembenciku? Bagaimana kalau kau menganggapku gila? Tidak, tidak aku belumsiap saat ini. Tapi….

"Kim Jong In," katamu tiba – tibamembuatku megerutkan dahi. "Namaku Kim Jong In," lanjutmu membuatku tersenyumkecil.

"Aku tahu," jawabku tanpamemandangnya. "Eum, Jong In-_ssi_ aku hanya akan mengatakan sekali jadi kumohon dengarkan baik – baik." Kau mengernyitkan dahimu memandangku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Aku sengaja tidak memandangmu karena aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau melihatku 'blushing'. "Aku Do KyungSoo, mengenalmu sejak lama dari jauh. Kau mungkin tidak tahu ada seorang Do Kyung Soo di dunia ini, tapi saat itu….saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku meningkat, aku tahu ini tidak normal. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih menyukaimu—tidak mencintaimu mungkin lebih tepat. Dan agar kau tahu, aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun darimu. Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaan ini, terimakasih Jong In -_ssi_," kataku cepat tanpa jeda. Diluar dugaan kau tersenyum, aku senang kau tidak menghajarku saat ini. Tapi aku takut, kau membenciku.

"_Gamsahabnida, tto jeosonghabnida._Terimakasih karena kau menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa—maksudku," diluar dugaan kau berterimakasih padaku. "Kita sama seperti magnet, kau tahu kan magnet mempunyai dua kutub. Dan kita berada dalam kutub yang sama. Bagaimanapun juga kutub yang sama akan saling tolak menolak." Jelasmu singkat tapi cukup jelas untuk membuatkutertohok.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Kau tidak akan membenciku kan?" tanyaku pelan. Kau tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Untuk apa membencimu? Kau tidak bersalah." Jawaban dari mulutmu benar – benar membuatku lega. Tak apa kau tak mecintaiku asalkan kau tak membenciku. Itu cukup bagiku.

_Ya, karena kita adalah magnet_

_Dan kita berada dalam kutub yang sama_

_Sekeras apapun mencoba kita akan selalu tolak menolak_

-END-

A/N : Annyeonghaseyo~ Aisyah imnida. Salam kenal semua. Newbie baru disini~

Maaf kalo FF ini gak nge feel sama sekali. Karna aku bukan fujoshi seutuhnya. Baru mencoba buat suka. Yah walau sebenernya aku lebih suka Kristao, tapi karna menurutku cerita ini lebih bagus buat Kaisoo yaudah tak buat kaya gini.

Makasih yang udah mau baca, makasih buat Galih yang udah ngepostin FF ini, makasih buat semuanya.

Semoga suka~

Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
